


Before Darcy Met Hawkeye

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, how clint got recruited to shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Way back in When Darcy Met Hawkeye, I said"Phil Coulson had an active role in bringing Clint Barton in. Tell it however you like– maybe someone got shot, maybe there was some sort of wild chase, maybe they teamed up to take someone down."Well, it was more like all of the above.





	Before Darcy Met Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

See, while Hawkeye was on Shield’s recruit or stop list, they weren’t currently tracking him, mostly because they’d lost him.

So Phil is in charge of an operation to bring someone really unpleasant down. It was important enough that he came out from behind his desk into the field. But something clues the bad guy in and he takes off. Cue wild chase, and at some point someone notices that there’s an unknown involved. The chase is unsuccessful and the baddie gets away.

Clint is pissed and confronts Shield, mostly Phil, yelling about how they’re supposed to be capable and stuff and there were tons of them and how did they mess this up!? Phil doesn’t bat an eye and just asks if Clint has an idea. Which, well yes, he does, but he wasn’t expecting to be asked. They hatch up a new plan, one that includes Clint, and they try again.

And at some point, Phil, Clint, and the baddie end up in the same room. And either Clint is trying to pass as a bad guy and Phil, as a Shield agent, has to shoot him to keep his cover, or Phil is trying to pass as a bad guy and Phil has to shoot Clint, who the baddie knows is not a bad guy, in order to keep his cover. And there’s this moment where they both realize what has to happen, and make eye contact, and they don’t do anything as obvious as exchanging nods, but they know they agree.

And then Phil shoots Clint in the leg.

And this time, they catch the bad guy. Then Phil visits Clint in Medical or the hospital or wherever he ends up and offers him a job.

And that’s how Clint ended up in the observation room where Darcy found him.


End file.
